1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring devices, and particularly to a device for monitoring voltages output by power supplies.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, computers are equipped with power supplies to provides voltages, e.g. 3.3V, 5V, 12V, −5V, −12V for components on motherboards therein. The components can work normally so long as the voltages received by the components are within specified voltage ranges as determined by the design of the components. If, however, voltage supplied to a component should fall outside the specified voltage range, inoperability or damage may occur.
What is needed, therefore, is a voltage monitoring device, which can determine whether a voltage output by a power supply is within a specified voltage range.